


No, I Love Yuuri Katsuki More!

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ice Skating, Japan Figure Skating Championships, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Protective Minami Kenjirou, Rivalry, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Everybody knows that Minami Kenjirou is Yuuri Katsuki's biggest fan. Right? And no one could possibly challenge that...right?





	No, I Love Yuuri Katsuki More!

There were a few things that were very important to Minami Kenjirou. Figure skating was at the top of that list. After all, being on the ice was like being in another world entirely. Performing made people happy, and there was nothing better to Minami than making people as happy as his favourite skaters made him. He had dealt with having rivals on the ice before. One particular blond Russian came to mind, though Minami couldn’t possibly keep up with him. It had been a long time since he’d had to challenge that skater, mostly because he had gone on to bigger, grander things. Minami was sure they would meet again someday, though. And when they did, he would show that punk how strong he’d gotten.

The only thing more important to Minami than figure skating was his favourite skater, Yuuri Katsuki. He had faced off against Yuuri before, and he’d watched Yuuri perform in the Sochi Grand Prix Circuit. He had been enthralled by Yuuri’s skating style, the way he moved to the music, the way he could express his emotions on the ice. Yuuri was the greatest skater Minami had ever seen. He made mistakes sometimes, of course, but Minami didn’t care. If anything, those mistakes just made his idol that much more amazing. Because the thing that Minami loved most about Yuuri Katsuki was that he never gave up. He had been through the worst, and still got back on the ice, still did his best to skate his routines and show the world the story he wanted them to see.

When Yuuri came second in the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, Minami was ecstatic, watching every moment of it on TV. When he heard that Yuuri would be coming to the championships in Japan, he was excited at the prospect of getting to face off against his idol once more, but it was so much more than that. He wanted to watch Yuuri skate. He wanted to be there in the room to see him. There was something magical about being in the room as Yuuri Katsuki skated. It was different to watching it on a screen, the atmosphere was more special. Minami couldn’t wait to see his idol again.

Coach Kanako always found her hands full when Minami was excited, and the championships was most certainly one of those times. Minami could hardly stand still as he rambled about Yuuri’s short program from last year, his free skate, what he could possibly have in store for them this year. Nobody had seen what Yuuri’s new programs were like yet, and he would have a front row seat. He’d get to watch his idol perform them for the first time, to be in the same room with him as he did. How could he not be excited?

Minami’s blathering was ground to a halt when he heard a familiar voice down the hallway, “Of all the things I could’ve forgotten, I did not forget my skates.”

“Well, it’s not _that_ unusual…” A Russian accent responded, sounding just a little dejected.

“You forgot your skates before a final, didn’t you?” Yuuri laughed as he turned a corner, stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with a very enthusiastic boy, “Um… hi?”

It would be a stretch to describe the sound Minami made as human. The high-pitched shriek caught everyone in the near vicinity off guard. Minami held his hands together over his heart as he stared dreamily at Yuuri. There he was, in the flesh. It didn’t matter how many times Minami had been in the same room as him, he still got excited. Honestly, it was more surprising that there weren’t others rushing to meet Yuuri. Minami didn’t mind, though. It meant he got his idol all to himself.

“Yuuri! You were amazing at the Grand Prix! Congratulations on your medal! Your quadruple flip was incredible, and you could feel the emotions, it was so touching!” Minami spoke fast, barely giving himself a chance to breathe. Yuuri on the other hand, was staring wide eyed at Minami, watching as the small boy unleashed more energy than should be possible to come from someone his size.

“I’m sorry,” Minami’s coach spoke up, “He’s your biggest fan, he’s been waiting for you to arrive.”

“Oh, Minami, right? We skated together back at the last championship.” Yuuri offered him a smile, and Minami was sure he stopped breathing for a moment. Yuuri Katsuki remembered him. He hadn’t remembered the last time they met, but this time, he did.

“That’s right! You remembered!”

“I felt bad, forgetting the last time. Won’t happen again.” Yuuri assured him.

There were so many things Minami wanted to say. This was the person who inspired him, he always had. He wanted Yuuri to know how important he was, but before he could speak, the Russian standing beside him chimed in, “Yuuri, we have to get going, we’re running late.”

Minami frowned as he looked over at the other man. Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri had been spending all his time with him ever since last year. It wasn’t all that surprising, really. Viktor was his coach now, and Yuuri took his skating very seriously. Still, there was more to it. Viktor was Yuuri’s idol. And the way Viktor looked at Yuuri when he was skating, Minami was sure Viktor thought he was Yuuri’s biggest fan. The thought of it irritated him. No one was a bigger fan of Yuuri than he was.

Viktor shot him an apologetic look, which only served to stoke the flames of his annoyance. Minami had been waiting to see his idol. Viktor got to see him every day. Was it so wrong to want to spend a little more time with him?

“Oh. Right.” Yuuri smiled, patting Minami’s shoulder as he passed him, “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

All Minami could do was watch as Yuuri and Viktor walked away, hearing them laugh together as they did. If there was one thing Minami would have to do during this championship, it would be to assure Viktor that he was not Yuuri’s number one fan. Minami was. No one could take that title from him, not even the great Viktor Nikiforov.

The frustration stayed with him as he went through his warm ups. It took a while for him to actually find an opportunity to get Viktor alone. He and Yuuri were always around each other. It was when a group of press had swarmed Yuuri that he took his opportunity, grabbing Viktor by the arm and pulling him to the side. The motion had caused genuine surprise in the Russian, but he didn’t care. Minami needed to make sure he knew exactly where he stood.

“Let me make one thing clear. Yuuri is very special.”

“Of course he is.” Viktor smiled his brilliant heart shaped smile, this time taking Minami by surprise, but he wouldn’t let himself be phased.

“I know you think you’re his biggest fan, but you’re not. I am.”

“...Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, buster!” Minami pointed accusatorially at Viktor, determination clear on his face, “No one loves Yuuri more than I do. Not even you!”

Viktor tilted his head to the side, his hair falling into his blue eyes, “I’m glad Yuuri has such dedicated fans.”

Before Minami could say anything more, Viktor was heading back to Yuuri’s side, smiling for the cameras and answering questions with him. The exasperation bubbled up inside Minami. Viktor thought he had won, but there was no way Minami would let him get away that easily. No one cared more about Yuuri than he did, and he’d make sure Viktor knew. Sure, the Russian could coach him. He could be his friend. But the title of ultimate fan belonged solely to one Minami Kenjirou. The thoughts of how he could prove to Viktor that he was in fact the superior fan spun around in his mind, but none seemed to be enough. He could skate to Yuuri’s old programs and show that he had memorised them all, but he had already skated Yuuri’s short program last year. He could show Viktor the mountains of memorabilia he owned dedicated to Yuuri (most of it home made, since Yuuri had only recently shot to fame), but that was all back home.

“Minami.” He looked up to see Coach Kanako watching him curiously, “You’re up.”

Minami’s performance hadn’t been perfect. The two minutes on the ice felt like an eternity as he tried to come up with the perfect way to show Viktor that he was a bigger fan, that no one could take his place. It wasn’t easy. There was nothing that really felt like it could be enough. Even if he did skate another of Yuuri’s programs, Viktor knew them, too. Of course he did, he was his coach. He couldn’t say he owned replicas of Yuuri’s program outfits, because well… Yuuri’s short program last year had been performed in an outfit from Viktor’s old skates. It wasn’t exactly something he could compete against. Minami wanted his performance to be better. After all, if Yuuri Katsuki was watching, he should do his best! His mind was just so occupied. He needed to put Viktor in his place once and for all.

It was towards the end of the short programs that he saw Yuuri and Viktor again. Yuuri was preparing to head onto the ice, Viktor at his side. Minami watched the pair of them curiously. There was something about the way Yuuri was when he was with Viktor. Normally, Yuuri seemed kinda nervous. He seemed unsure of himself. With Viktor by his side, though, he seemed at ease. He watched as Yuuri wrapped Viktor up in a tight hug, and Minami could see that Yuuri was smiling. A real, genuine smile. Viktor pulled away from the hug, and it surprised Minami. If Yuuri Katsuki were to hug him, he wouldn’t want to let go. Not ever. How could a fan pull away from their idol? It didn’t make any sense! Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, kissing the golden ring on his finger before finally letting him go, watching him take the centre of the ice.

Minami was starting to understand as he watched them together. Maybe things were a little more complicated than he had first thought. Without thinking, he walked over to stand beside Viktor, watching Yuuri move along the ice in his usual, flawless fashion. He looked down at his hands for a moment as he tried to find the right words, “You’re not a fan, are you?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Viktor responded, his eyes never leaving the man on the ice, “I believe Yuuri is one of the greatest skaters I’ve seen. But I’m not a fan like you.”

“What do you mean, like me?”

Viktor finally turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest, “It makes me happy to know there are people who are so supportive of him. Yuuri is a lot more than a skater to me, though. That’s all.”

“So… you’re not trying to be a bigger fan than me?”

Viktor chuckled, shaking his head, “You can keep that title, Minami. I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who could take that away from you.”

Minami smiled brightly as he looked back to the ice, seeing his idol landing a quadruple flip with such ease. He must’ve practiced it. He’d come so far since last year. Minami would always idolise Yuuri Katsuki. How could he not? He was ever growing, never giving up. He was stunning on the ice and had a style all his own. He knew that no matter what, he’d follow Yuuri’s career and cheer him from the sidelines. Maybe he had been a little defensive. After all this time watching Yuuri grow, cheering for him through the good times and the bad, he simply needed to be sure no one tried to claim to care more than he did. But Viktor did care. That much was clear. And maybe, just maybe, it was okay to let Viktor care for Yuuri. After all, he’d never seen Yuuri smile so genuinely. That had to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be doing last minute planning for my Camp NaNoWriMo story, but instead, this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Gotta love our little chicken nugget.


End file.
